Willkommen in meiner Welt
by oO.Jazzz.Oo
Summary: Carlisle entdeckt eine Leidenschaft, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  Oneshot. Slash. Carlisle/Jasper.


**A/N:**

**Oh Gott, bitte verurteilt mich weder für dieses Pairing noch für diesen Oneshot! Ich habe lange mit mir selbst gewrungen, ihn dann aber letztendlich doch hochgeladen.**

_**Ich möchte eine deutliche Warnung an alle aussprechen, die bei dem Pairing Carlisle/Jasper an ein nettes Vater/Sohn Gespräch denken. Diese Fanfiction ist hat nicht umsonst ein so hohes Rating!**_

„Spiele nicht mit den Emotionen anderer Leute, Jasper! Du darfst deinen Willen niemandem aufzwingen!" Carlisles sonst so ruhige Stimme hob sich gefährlich während er versuchte, seine Atmung ruhig zu halten. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was Jasper, _sein_ _Sohn_, getan hatte.

„Alter, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das wirklich durchziehst. Mann, ich gönn' dir den Sieg. Das war einfach nur..." Emmett ließ das Ende des Satzes in der Luft hängen, als Carlisle ihm ruckartig den Kopf zudrehte. Seine fast platinblonden Haare waren immer noch zerzaust, sein Blick pechschwarz und ungewöhnlich wild. Er sah genauso aus, wie man sich einen dreihundert Jahre alten Vampir vorstellte. Noch nie hatte Emmett seinen Ziehvater so in Rage erlebt und es bereitete ihm Angst, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde. Erst schrumpfte er unter seinem Blick zusammen, dann griff er nach Rosalies Hand und die beiden verschwanden in einem Schleier aus Gold und Weiß nach draußen in Richtung Wald. Nach der kleinen Show, die er da gerade geliefert bekommen hatte, musste er sich erst mal abreagieren. Am besten auf dem nassen Waldboden, genau.

Bella, das zarte Menschenmädchen, räusperte sich und wurde sofort knallrot, als alle verbleibenden Vampire ihr den Kopf zudrehten. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an Edwards Schulter, dem bildschönen Jüngling mit den kupferroten Haaren, und murmelte in sein Oberteil: „Ich sollte nach Hause gehen. Charlie wartet auf sein Abendessen. Edward, fährst du mich bitte?"

Der siebzehnjährige Junge nickte und zog Bella auf die Beine. Er sah ein letztes Mal zu Carlisle und lächelte seinem Mentor aufmunternd zu, bevor auch die beiden nach draußen verschwanden. Bella hatte in ihrer Hast aus dem Haus zu kommen sogar vergessen, sich bei den anderen zu verabschieden. Wie untypisch von ihr.

Ein angespanntes Schweigen legte sich über das weitläufige Zimmer. Carlisle stand immer noch in der Mitte des Raums, leicht zitternd. Seine Frau, Esme, einige Zentimeter hinter ihm, die Hand hoffnungsvoll ausgestreckt, doch trotzdem unsicher, ob sie ihn berühren sollte.

Alice, die kleine Elfe die in die Zukunft sehen konnte, saß mit starrem Blick auf dem Sofa und versuchte, den Ausgang dieser Situation vorher zu sagen. In Gedanken verfluchte sie Jacob und sein Rudel von Werwölfen, die ihre Gabe blockierten und sie völlig ahnungslos zurückließen. Sie schüttelte ihren zierlichen Kopf und blinzelte einige Male, als sie ihren Fokus zurück in die Gegenwart wandern ließ.

Ihr schwarzgoldener Blick huschte zu ihrem Seelenverwandten, der reglos neben ihr auf dem Sofa saß und dessen Gesicht keine Schlüsse auf seinen eventuellen inneren Tumult zuließ. Wachsam starrte er zu Carlisle und analysierte jede seiner Bewegungen, um einen möglichen Angriff abwehren zu können.

„Ich werde kurz jagen gehen. Alice, Liebling, willst du mich begleiten?" Die kleine Alice nickte bestimmt und legte ihre winzige Hand kurz auf Jaspers verspannte Schulter, bevor sie in einer fließenden Bewegung aufstand und aus dem Raum tanzte. Esme stellte sich vor Carlisle und rückte sanft den Kragen seines meerblauen Hemds zurecht. Carlisle sah sie an, verschämt, gequält. Esme konnte förmlich hören, wie er sich selbst Vorwürfe machte, sich die Schuld gab. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihre Marmorlippen kurz und liebevoll gegen die seinen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und elegant hinter Alice her schwebte.

Die Minuten vergingen.

Carlisle schien seine Wut überwunden zu haben, als er nach einer Viertelstunde endlich Blickkontakt mit Jasper aufnahm. So ruhig wie immer setzte er sich neben ihn, ließ aber trotzdem mehr Abstand zwischen ihnen, als er es eigentlich getan hätte.

Jasper streckte seine Fühler aus und überprüfte Carlisles Aura, den unsichtbaren Nebel, der seine gefasste Fassade umhüllte und sein Schauspiel auffliegen ließ.

Enttäuschung, Selbstzweifel. Er erkannte Scham, eine enorme Menge an Scham. Carlisles Kopf wäre scharlachrot, wäre er noch ein Mensch. Über dieses Bild musste Jasper lachen. Es war ein leises, kehliges Lachen, das aus tiefster Seele kam.

Das erregte Carlisles Aufmerksamkeit. Man hörte Jasper nicht oft lachen, schon gar nicht, wenn Alice abwesend war wie jetzt. Carlisle verstand es nicht. Was war an ihrer Situation so lustig, dass man darüber lachen konnte? Wut stieg in seiner Kehle auf, schwere, bittere Wut, gemixt mit einer Art aufgeregter Spannung, die ihm nicht bekannt war. Schnell schluckte er sie wieder herunter und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die leisen Geräusche, die ihn umgaben.

Das Rauschen des Windes in den Bäumen draußen im Wald. Das Knarren und Quietschen der Wände, die Beine der vielen kleinen Insekten, die über den Waldboden krabbelten. Das Rascheln ihrer Kleidung, wenn sie ein- und ausatmeten. Das unbeschreibliche Geräusch, das entstand, als Jasper eine verirrte Locke aus seiner Stirn strich und die einzelnen Haare aneinander rieben. Jasper. Schon lag sein Fokus wieder auf Jasper.

„Warum hast du...das getan?" Carlisles gepresste Stimme schwankte einen Moment, als er es nicht über sich brachte, die Worte auszusprechen.

Ihm erschien das, was vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde passiert war, so unglaublich, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr sicher war, ob es wirklich passiert war. Er verstand weder was er getan hatte, noch warum er es getan hatte. Er liebte Esme von ganzem Herzen, oder? Tat es ihm nicht auch in diesem Moment weh, von ihr getrennt zu sein? Was war nur in ihn gefahren?

„Es war eine Wette", erklärte Jasper, nachdem er kurz überlegt hatte. Ganz unverfroren, als wäre das ganze einfach an ihm vorbeigegangen, sah er Carlisle an, auf dessen Gesicht der Schock und der Unglaube immer noch deutlich zu erkennen waren.

„Emmett, er hat das Ganze angezettelt. Er hat behauptet, meine Gabe wäre nutzlos und schwach. Das konnte ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen." Teilnahmslos zuckte er die Schultern.

„Er sagte ich wäre nicht imstande, jemandem meine Gefühle aufzuzwingen, ihn zu kontrollieren. Ich sagte, dass ich das sehr wohl kann." Einer von Jaspers Mundwinkeln zuckte verdächtig, als er Carlisle weiter ansah.

„Deshalb hast du so viel...Begierde...auf mich einströmen lassen, dass ich nichts anderes tun konnte, als dich zu küssen?" Carlisles Stimme kletterte einige Oktaven höher, als er ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte, enttäuscht.

„Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet, Jasper. Was denkst du, wie sich Alice und Esme jetzt fühlen? Was denkst du, wie ich mich jetzt fühle? Du bist mein Sohn, Jasper!" Er hielt kurz inne und beobachtete Jasper, der ihn weiter ansah.

„Das war so kindisch von euch. Wie kannst du es dir erlauben, mich da mit reinzuziehen?"

Carlisles Frage blieb unbeantwortet im Raum stehen.

Jasper schüttelte kurz den Kopf und lächelte. Es war das Lächeln, das er früher benutzt hatte, um seine Opfer anzuziehen. Die Mundwinkel leicht nach oben gezogen, die perlweißen Zähne verführerisch blitzend unter den blassroten, verlockend vollen Lippen. Die Augen niedergeschlagen, begehrenswerter Blick unter dichten, dunklen Wimpern.

Carlisle war wie versteinert als Welle nach Welle von wilder, rauer Lust auf ihn einströmte. Es war eine Begierde, so groß, dass sie sogar das Verlangen nach menschlichem Blut, das er als Neugeborener verspürt hatte, weit in den Schatten stellte.

Wie hypnotisiert betrachtete er seinen Adoptivsohn, unfähig, sich dessen dunklen Bann zu widersetzen. Jasper lächelte ihn weiter an, kokett, beinahe verlegen, und befeuchtete sich mit einer schnellen, verlockenden Bewegung seine Lippen.

Es war, als wäre irgendein Schalter in Carlisles Körper umgelegt worden. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall prallten die beiden steinharten Körper gegeneinander als wären sie Magnete, die sich gegenseitig anzogen. Die Wucht des Aufpralls warf Jasper um und er wurde unsanft in die Polster des Sofas gedrückt, während Carlisle seine Hände fest in dessen Schultern vergrub und seine Lippen verzweifelt auf die des jüngeren Vampirs presste, in der Hoffnung, dieser Kontakt würde seine inneren Qualen lindern.

Lust und Begierde vernebelten sein Gehirn als Jasper mit genauso viel Kraft zurückküsste, ihre Lippen sich wild und unnachgiebig aufeinander bewegten wie unbremsbare Naturgewalten, die alles dem Erdboden gleich machten. Carlisle konnte Jaspers sehnigen Körper unter seinem spüren, hören und fühlen wie er leise und bedrohlich knurrte und so seinen Brustkorb zum Beben brachte. Fieberhaft suchte Carlisle nach einen Weg, um Jasper noch näher zu sein und presste seinen eigenen Oberkörper flach gegen seinen, während er seine Arme um dessen Hals wand und seine Hände in Jaspers dreckig-honigblonden Haaren vergrub. So fest wie nur möglich presste er Jaspers Kopf in seine Richtung und erschrak über sein eigenes animalisches Knurren, als Jasper mit seiner süßen Zunge über seine Unterlippe tanzte.

Auf der Suche nach einer Erlösung, einem Mittel gegen sein unstillbares Verlangen, öffnete Carlisle seine Lippen nur zu bereitwillig und spürte, wie Jaspers Zunge einen Weg in seinen Mund fand und über seine spitzen, giftbenetzten Zähne wanderte. Honigsüß schmeckte er, reich und würzig wie der kostbare Nektar einer Blume.

Carlisle wurde beinahe wahnsinnig. Er drängte seine eigene Zunge in Jaspers Mund und die beiden verstrickten sich in einen Kampf, so berauschend und leidenschaftlich, dass Carlisle weiße, strahlend helle Punkte über seine geschlossenen Lider tanzen sah.

Auch Jasper verlor sich in diesem Moment in einem Rausch aus Seligkeit und Gier. Er trank von Carlisles Euphorie, seinem unstillbaren Verlangen nach _mehr_ und seinem frischen Geschmack, so fruchtig-süß wie Orangen und Zitronengras, der so konzentriert von seiner Zunge und seinem Gift ausging.

Er liebte es, den sonst so gefassten und ruhigen Anführer so unkontrolliert und verletzlich zu erleben. Hart biss er in Carlisles geschwungene Unterlippe und genoss das impulsive Grollen, das dunkel und löwenhaft tief aus seiner schneeweißen Brust tönte. Langsam und qualvoll wanderten seine vernarbten Hände über Carlisles durchgedrückten Rücken und eleganten Nacken in seine fahlblonden, seidenglatten Haare, während ihre Münder immer noch damit beschäftigt waren, so viel von den Lippen des anderen zu erhaschen wie nur möglich.

Carlisle drückte sich noch enger an Jasper, als er dessen schlanke Finger durch seine Haare gleiten spürte. Hauchzart, fast liebevoll liebkosten seine Finger die engelsgleichen Wellen, zupfen geschickt und drückten leicht auf Carlisles empfindliche Kopfhaut, was ihn beinahe zum Schnurren brachte.

Noch einmal drang Jaspers Zunge in seinen Mund, dieses Mal noch wilder und begieriger als zuvor. Gerade als die eleganten, gleichmäßig trommelnden Fußschritte Edwards in Hörweite kamen, riss sich Jasper von Carlisles Mund los und schob ihn ein Stück von sich herunter.

Carlisle erstarrte als er realisierte, was er getan hatte. Mit großen, gebrochenen Augen rutschte er so weit weg von Jasper wie nur möglich, immer noch gefangen im Verließ seiner Gedanken.

„Warum hast du das getan?", flüsterte er fast lautlos.

„Ich habe gar nichts getan. Ich habe keine Sekunde lang meine Gabe eingesetzt", wisperte Jasper zurück, ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf den Lippen. Edwards Schritte wurden immer lauter.

In einer flüssigen Bewegung stand Jasper auf und schlich mit seinem katzenartigen Gang auf Carlisle zu. Er wirkte so ruhig, so gefasst, als hätten sich die letzten zehn Minuten nur in Carlisles Einbildung abgespielt.

„Du hast gefragt, warum ich dich mit in die Wette reingezogen habe", fuhr er fort, die Stimme ein heißeres Flüstern, „ich wusste, dass du mitspielen würdest, deshalb. Du bereust nichts, ich bereue nichts."

Qualvoll langsam beugte er sich zu seinem Adoptivvater hinunter. „Wir haben den anderen eine Show geliefert, die sie niemals vergessen werden", raunte er in Carlisles Ohr, seine Lippen geisterten über seine blasse Haut, während er sprach. Ein letztes stilles Kichern, dann huschte eine leichte, unheimlich honiggoldene Brise über Carlisles Körper, säuselte bittersüße Worte des Abschieds und hinterließ nichts als die glasklare Erinnerung an einen Kuss, der ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit verfolgen würde.

Allein saß Carlisle in dem riesigen Wohnzimmer, doch trotzdem konnte er noch immer Jaspers Schatten an seiner Seite spüren, der verführerisch schön neben ihm kauerte und geduldig darauf wartete, dass er erneut die Kontrolle verlieren und in die dunklen Tiefen des Wahnsinns trudeln würde. Geduldig würde er auf ihn warten, und dankbar und mit einem boshaften Glitzern in den rubinroten Augen würde er ihn auffangen.

_Willkommen in meiner Welt._


End file.
